What Happens in Memphis Stays in Memphis
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: Thoth and Athena, two of our favorite wisdom seekers. will the two of them meeting bring their seprate worlds together, finally? R&R and tell me your thoughts on my first Thoth/ Athena story! T cause i'm not sure what's going to happen yet, probably nothing serious!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to **Tomo Mizuki **for the inspiration to write this story. **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or TKC!**

Athena/ Thoth.

**-Athena Pov-**

**Chapter**

**-The-**

**First**

I was in Tennessee for two weeks; Memphis to be exact. I was here for the purpose of education of course. I was in Memphis to visit the Pyramid Arena; to scrutinize its architecture, but also to admire it. Currently I was in the form of a mortal woman with long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, much like miniature tornadoes. I was wearing a pair of Denim skinny jeans; they were what were currently in fashion in the mortal world. Normally, I wouldn't care about fashion, but I figured it would be better if I looked like part of the crowd, and didn't stick out, just a regular tourist. I was also wearing an orange v- neck t-shirt with a breast pocket. My feet were clad in a pair of black and white Nike tennis shoes, which I found rather ironic, seeing as I knew Nike on a personal basis.

I was also carrying an over the shoulder satchel, it was orange and tan. I had asked Hecate to enchant it so she could carry anything in it: my laptop, notebooks, writing supplies, mortal money, a few darmachas **(not sure on spelling, but you know what I mean!)**, a change of clothes, a water bottle, and of course my trusty suit of armor and sword. I had also decided to pack a notebook of battle plans to read, as well as the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. So I was a little bit of an over protective mother, I just needed to, well… determine the relationship between the sea spawn and Annebeth!

All of this swam through my mind as I melded with the crowd swarming toward or past the Pyramid Arena***. It was striking, the pyramid I mean; tall, sparkling, and a magnificent blue-ish clear color. It seemed so out place in this modern city. While pyramids are an excellent example of architecture, they still reminded me of Egypt. Egypt reminded me of her gods. Her gods reminded me of how, first Set, then Apophis tried to take over the world. Luckily those two Kane children were able to sort things out… but alas that was as much knowledge as I had gathered on the situation. For a moment, I wondered briefly about Thoth, who was, in a way, my Egyptian double; minus the whole battle strategy part. I walked on, closer to the pyramid.

Needless to say I spent the rest of the day admiring the architecture, taking measurements, and scribbling notes in my own sloppy scrawl I dared to call writing. I have to say I was quite annoyed at the many curious glances thrown my way as I scurried around the perimeter of the pyramid; yet I worked on. Sooner than expected the time for the mortal meal of 'dinner' came around. I found myself slightly hungry as well as thirsty. I had already drained my water bottle so I departed from the Pyramid Arena and went back into town to search for a suitable food shop.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Right, you've got a monkey butler. Why not?"-Sadie Kane The Red Pyramid-~~~~~**

I somehow managed to find a quaint little Greek Café, with reasonable prices as far as mortal money goes. I ordered something of the menu that I had only had once about 1,000 years ago called Spanakopita tart with bacon and mushrooms. I was munching on my Spanakopita tart and reviewing my notes from earlier when I heard the bell over the door chime signaling someone had entered the shop. I didn't look up, though I admit I was curious, but I was so engrossed in my notes.

"Yes, I'd like a table for one please. A window seat if you have one," there was a pause as the waiter gestured to an empty table a few away from mine right by the window overlooking the street. "Yes, that's perfect." The stranger answered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a lanky man in his twenties. He had a mop of tornado swept blonde hair on top of his head and he was wearing faded jeans and a blue and black t-shirt that said ACDC on it. His eyes were the strangest thing though, they were like kaleidoscopes, constantly changing and shifting. There were also smears of words and notes all over his bare arms.

He smiled at the waiter and ordered his drink. He produced a black laptop from the backpack he had propped up on the floor next to his chair. He booted it up and opened a word document. To my amazement I could see was titled "A Brief History on Leechcraft and its Relation to Ancient Egypt"!

Needless to say he now had my full attention, as I was now openly gaping at him. If there was one thing Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy did not do, it was gawk! Soon he was turning around to look at me as he must have glimpsed me out of the corner of his eye. He tilted his head and smiled awkwardly. I closed my mouth and looked away, blushing; which was odd because I rarely ever blush.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked in a southern accent. It was soft and subtle and I could tell he had probably recently relocated to Tennessee because I detected a small trace of a foreign accent. Although I couldn't pinpoint it though; which made me angry because I didn't like being clueless!

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "But I couldn't hope but notice that you have an essay titled 'A Brief History of Leechcraft and its Relation to Ancient Egypt'."

"Oh, yes." He muttered embarrassed. "I work for The University of Memphis. I'm also a student there. I'm only an assistant professor, although someday I hope to be a real professor. It's for one of my classes." He explained.

"Sorry, it's just not something most people would be interested in. I-" He cut me off before I could continue.

"Why don't you come sit here," he gestured to the table next to him. "It's quite awkward to talk to each other from opposite sides of the room."

I scrutinized the table as well as him before complying. I scooped up my satchel, notes, drink, and plate of food: the satchel over my shoulder, the notebook under my arm, and the plate and drink in my hands. I plopped down at the table and put my satchel over the shoulder of my chair, my drink and food on the table, and my notebook on the edge of the table. He glanced at my notebook and his hypnotic eyes widened in amazement.

"You took _very_ detailed notes on the Pyramid Arena." He exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm really into architecture…" needless to say the rest of the night, right up until the Greek shop closed down and we were kicked out, we were discussing everything; history, science, art, architecture, books, music, food, culture, and languages.

And Aphrodite, if you're out there right now listening to my thoughts, you'll be happy to know I got his number _and _address in a scrawl just as sloppy as mine!

_Theodore Maverick—345- 8779_

_THE UNIVERSITY OF MEMPHIS-Turnoff Highway 36 where you see the sign. Highway 36 runs strait through town. If you need assistance call me. ****_

**~~~~~ "Michel Jackson lived here?" (Sadie) "No dummy, Elvis Presley." (Carter) The Red Pyramid~~~~~**

***** I've never been to Memphis, Tennessee so I have no idea where the arena is located or what it's actually like. I don't know if it's even near town so…. Ya.**

******I have no idea what phone numbers look like there or what the real address for the University is so I made them up!**

**Also I don't know what leechcraft is, it was just in the book!**

**Anyway there will be more chapters later…possibly. Any way you can tell me what you think about this story by clicking that big blue button below that says REVIEW STORY. Click it, you know you wanna! Also if you have anything specific you want to happen next TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW! ~**

**_~~ Mustache Lover 3's sealing wax~~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Anyway, this is the second chapter of What Happens in Memphis Stays in Memphis, obviously. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I had better get more reviews this time, PRETTY PLEASE! For those of you who wondered, the reason Athena knew about the Kane siblings is because even other gods keep track of who are the current heroes of the world. It only makes sense that Athena, a goddess of wisdom and knowledge, would make it her business to know who was currently in power, even in other 'worlds'. **_**See, it does pay to read author's notes, even if they are long and boring. You get to understand things that people who skip over author's notes don't! [Doesn't it feel good to know things other people don't?]**_** Also: a special thanks to all of those who read AND reviewed. Humungous thanks to ****Tomo Mizuki ****who gave me a lot of pointers and tips. I checked out the Memphis, Tennessee Wikipedia page, it helped!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Maybe you'll get hot pink." Sadie Kane ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**-Thoth Pov-**

**Chapter **

**-The-**

**Second**

America, such a strange place. Before I had discovered that this was Memphis, Tennessee and not Memphis Egypt; I had wondered why Egypt seemed so strange and foreign-well now I know why!

Yet another example of America's strangeness was how there were so many different cultures combined here, it wasn't really a bad thing though. For example: I could walk three blocks from my new apartment and reach a comfortable Greek café. I had always enjoyed indulging myself in different cultures; I found it appropriate for a god of wisdom (etc.) to have experienced many different cultures. Therefore I saw no problem with my odd obsession of eating something different every night.

As it turned out there was more than one benefit to my excursions to assorted eating establishments. One benefit was meeting an array of many different people, which I had always enjoyed doing. On the night I had chosen to dine at a certain Greek café, a lovely woman by the name of Viola Gemini had also decided to dine at the same café. I had, at first, found it strange that she was watching me so closely, but then I discovered she was simply awed by my choice of subject for my paper. Although I am happy to say that I found my new friend worthy of a highly advanced conversation. Viola could easily comprehend the ideas of leechcraft, and astronomical terms; and she also subscribed to Architectural Digest! She seemed especially interested in Greek mythology, though. But it wasn't a bad thing, seeing as I hadn't discussed the subject in many decades.

It was quite an eventful night for me, I must say. It did, however, end in me giving her my address and phone number. She had, it turn, given me her cell phone number, and hotel address. (She was only in town for two weeks, unfortunately) she had agreed to call me the following morning, and with that promise tucked away in my mind I got a to-go box for my leftover food and walked back to apartment.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ "[Yes carter I do have to breathe occasionally.} Sadie Kane~~~~~~~~~~**

I flung open the door to my cluttered apartment and placed my laptop on the coffee table gently before dropping into my plump grey sofa. I had dropped my backpack down next to my feet and part of my mop of unruly blonde hair had shifted and fallen onto my forehead; I ignored it and glanced around my living room.

There was a small black T.V. resting on top of a wooden cabinet who's doors had been left open and books, as well as DVD's, were flowing out of them. My grey sofa was situated right in front of the cabinet, next to a wooden table that had a stack of messy papers scattered across it. There was a desk in the corner opposite the T.V. and it had a high Tec computer perched on top of it. Pens, pencils, plastic paper slips, binders, scissors, glue, and papers were strewn about its surface as if a tornado had swept through. The kitchen was down the brightly light hallway on the left; across the hall was my large bed chamber. And, finally, connected to my bed chamber was my bathroom. A room right before my bedroom was my dining room, where I had crammed a nice carved wooden table with four chairs.

Unfortunately my whole apartment was horribly messy; I was just that kind of person. I would be completely engrossed in one subject then a new captivating thought would occur to me and I would drop my current occupation to fuss over the new one. I was a bit of a scatterbrain, thus the multicolored scribbled all over my arms (as well as some of my shirts).

I decided that if someone such as Viola was ever to visit, my home would be a disastrous mess: there were diagrams, pictures of Egyptian symbols, notes, and lists all pinned to the walls.

Needless to say I spent the rest of the night cleaning and sorting out my mess. (Basically shoving it all into a closest to use later, but at least it was cleaner and more organized than usual!)

**~~~~~~~~~~~ "Any god in particular, or did he just order a generic god?" Carter Kane ~~~~~~~~~**

When I finally woke up in the morning sun was streaming in through the window above my bed. I slowly opened my eyes and then, remembering that Viola had promised to call me this morning, sprung out of bed to dress. I paused, captured by a new thought: why was I so taken by this mortal woman? It was usually the Greeks and romans who feel for mortals. And even then their relationships usually did not last long. Yet I couldn't explain it, I had finally found someone who could keep up with my odd way of thinking. Viola was oddly intelligent, for a mortal. Not to mention she was quite beautiful, and compassionate. She had knowing grey eyes that always seemed, in the short time I had known her, to be searching for logical answers. I suddenly felt a rather strange emotion that I do not usually feel; it was so alien to me that I am afraid I cannot name it.

Apparently while I was deep in thought I had dressed in a blue University of Memphis t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans. I began to comb my blob of blonde hair and then went into the kitchen to heat a breakfast of Mexican style eggs, or Heuvos a la Mexicana, that I had cooked up a few days ago. Then after that rather normal breakfast I cleaned up and went to bush my teeth when the captivating thought of researching the current political views of Americans came to mind. I rushed to my computer desk, grabbed a pad of paper, an old pen, and started my computer. A few hours passed and when I finally pulled myself out of the interesting, yet extremely complicated, world of politics I saw that it was now 10:00. I was already slipping back into my routine of reading a few paragraphs, then scribbling a few notes down on interesting bits when the phone rang. It took me few rings before I remembered that viola was supposed to be calling me, and I scrambled out of my rolling chair and grabbed the phone on its last ring.

"Hello?" I said into the device.

"Theodor? Its viola….."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~"It made me wonder if the poor Egyptians had to use toilet papyrus. If so no wonder they walked sideways." Sadie Kane~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry it took me a while to update and I kind of left you guys with a cliffhanger, and on top of that it's soooo short! Sorry, but I'm really tiered and I don't write well when I'm tiered. I want to give my best writing to you guys so I'll wait until I'm fully awake! Anyway, if there's anything you don't understand, or if you want something specific to happen, either PM me or review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. For some reason people seem to like this story, and I don't know why! Yeah, there's not many Thoth/ Athena stories out there but this story just seems so slow to me. I'll try to make this chapter more exciting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or TKC!**

**Thoth Pov**

**Chapter**

**-The-**

**First**

"_Theodore, its Viola…"_

"O-oh! Hello Viola, I didn't expect you to call so soon. Not that it's a bad thing. So, how are you?" It wasn't the calmest answer I could have given, but it sufficed.

"Oh, not much. I tried an Italian breakfast this morning. I always like to mix things up,"

"Ohm, I try to eat something different every night. This morning I had a Mexican breakfast" I interrupted her.

"That sounds good. I also ran to the library this morning. I was running out of books and I just got like a temporary library card. Nothing else, really. How about you?" she finished.

"I've been cleaning; I also did some research on American politics for my… one of my classes. I haven't done much either today." I replied.

"So… what are you, ah, doing today? Anything in particular?" she asked awkwardly after an awkward silence.

"I'm not doing much of anything, really. If you're not, um, doing anything either we could, you know, do something. We could, uh, go to the library, or… Oh! I could show you my office at the University! If you want to, that is." I suggested hopefully.

"Really? That would be great! I'd absolutely love to see the university. I'm not doing anything at all today that sounds great." She replied enthusiastically.

"Super! I can pick you up at your hotel around," I checked my arms, because the served as my portable calendar. I was free at 4:00 p.m. "how about 4:00 p.m. we can eat supper out anywhere you want. Then I can show you around the university, and my office. I can show you all of my projects!" I babbled excitedly.

"That sounds perfect! I guess I'll see you then! Bye, Theodore." She said.

"Bye, viola. See you then." We both hung up at the same time and I slumped back in my chair.

After a few minutes in deep thought of all the things we could do, and all of the things we could discus, I suddenly jerked forward when I remembered one _tiny _detail.

I had ibises, baboons, and "freaky" Egyptian things practically taking up every single inch of my office.

Looks like I had more cleaning to do before 4:00! I ran out of my apartment and down three flights of stairs to our complex's parking garage. I hopped into my brand new ford focus and sped off to the university.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Sadie Rides Shotgun (Worst. Idea. Ever.) chapter 16 the Serpent's shadow~~~~~**

**Athena Pov**

When I finally worked up the guts to call Theodore it was already around 12:00! But, luckily, he was completely free and we set up a date, uh, I mean, meeting at 4:00. I was ecstatic to see his office at the University, and Theodore seemed like a truly amazing person. I and I found that I was, actually, begging to fall in love with him!

It surprised me because I came to Memphis strictly for learning, and I hadn't really been expecting to meet anyone here! Oh, I was going to get a very long speech from Aphrodite about this, I was sure. I'd probably get teased by most of the male gods, and probably even some of the goddesses!

And I was supposed to meet with the rest of the gods today in an hour!

I began to pace my bedroom as I thought of possible plans that would prevent the other gods and goddesses from discovering that I had a _tiny _crush on another mortal man. But the trouble was that, for one of the first times in my entire immortal life, I couldn't think of a perfect plan!

As the demigods would say, I was _screwed; _and I only had one hour left before I had to transport back to Manhattan. I was jittery and nervous, again that was a first for me (was this what people felt like when they didn't have a good plan?). I decided to pass the remaining hour by starting the second book in the Percy Jackson series.

**~~~~~~ "Our problems started in Dallas, when the fire breathing sheep destroyed the King Tut exhibit." Sadie kane~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was in the elevator of the Empire State building (a truly excellent example of modern architecture in itself) rising gently towards Olympus as the rather annoying elevator music played in the background. I reviewed the plan once again in my mind:

_ Once on Olympus I would seek out Aphrodite and enlist her help. I would explain my situation and force her not to reveal my predicament to any of the other Gods. Hopefully she would be able to give me some advice. Once I had done that I would proceed to the throne room* for the meeting. I would just try to simply act as normal as possible, so that the other gods saw nothing wrong me. Once the meeting was over I would quickly escape from Olympus and transport myself back to Memphis._

If all went well no one would find what was going on between Theodore and I (even though I wasn't even sure what exactly _was_ going on between us!). The elevator glided to a smooth stop and the doors dinged open. I rushed out, paying no attention to the marvelous sight around me. I dashed around like a mad woman, checking all of the usual places that Aphrodite usually resided: The Goddesses' restroom, the spa, and the makeup and clothing stores.

The last place I had left to look was her very own room, where she usually watched the love lives of demigods, and usually interfered. That was exactly where I found her, leaning over her gold looking glass, watching a fight between Travis Stoll, of Hermes, and Katie Gardener, Of Demeter (who happened to be a good friend of some of my daughters.). She was mumbling something unintelligible as she watched the fight. I silently closed the door behind me and forced a little cough. She didn't turn around, I guess she was just so captivated by the fighting demigods, so I stepped up behind her and tapped her shoulder until she turned around.

"Athena?" she asked, startled. "What are you-"

I cut her off by talking, "What am I doing here? I, uh, really, really need your help. It's kind of an emergency!" I pleaded, which was very UN like me.

"Oh! Is this perhaps about that rather handsome man you've been calling? What was his name… Randy, no…Theodore! That's it!" she asked.

"You were watching us, weren't you?" I grumbled, angry that I was being watched.

"You bet! But, what was it that you needed, 'Thena?" she asked, calling me by the annoying nick name she had created for me during the time of the Great Depression.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled, infuriated.

"Sorry, sorry! But, really, what did you need?" she apologized.

I sighed, "I really need you to not tell any of the other gods about this. And later, I, uh, might need some advice."

"Of course! Why w_ould_ I tell anyone? That might ruin this perfectly good relationship!" she replied.

"Good, now we had better get going before the meeting starts. I'll go in first so they don't get suspicious about why we were together. Wait about five minutes than go in." I commanded.

I walked out of the room and headed to the throne room for the meeting, alone. About three minutes after I walked in and seated myself, Aphrodite strutted into the room and sat delicately in her throne. I didn't even spare her a friendly glance so that no one would even be the tiniest bit suspicious.

In a few minutes the meeting had begun and we addressed all of our current and our suggestions on how to fix them. Throughout the whole hour and a half I tried to act as normal as possible, which actually wasn't that hard because I was concentering hard on solving our problems.

Soon the meeting was over and we all began friendly conversations with each other; except for me, because I was quickly fleeing the room. I was almost out of the room when a male's voice called, "hey! Athena? Who was that guy you were with in Memphis?" I turned around slowly to face Hermes.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound completely clueless.

"I was delivering a package to you and I saw you eating at a café with some blonde haired guy. Who was he, somebody special?" he teased.

I mentally cursed as I realized that all of the other gods had fallen silent and were waiting for my reply. "I, uh…" I stuttered.

"Athena's got a cruuush!" sang Poseidon.

"Shut up Barnacle head!" I sneered

"Athena, who was this man," asked my father.

When I didn't answer my father commanded Hecate to show him an image of the man. I was too busy thinking of a way to avoid this to realize that Hecate had already used her magic to create an image of Theodore. He was running through the doors of the University muttering something about cleaning his office as he ran.

Father's eyes widened and he turned towards me. He was _angry, _lightning bolts were shooting form his hands. Thunder rumbled in the sky and his eyes were swirling. "ATHENA! WHA WERE YOU DOING WITH AN EGYPTAIN?" he boomed.

I jerked back and whispered, "An Egyptian?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ "If you're listening to this, congratulations! You survived Doomsday!" Sadie Kane~~**

**Hope you guys liked it! I won't have a computer for a week or so, so I won't be able to update! But I really could use some ideas for what should happen next and also some ideas for Thoth and Athena's "date". I'm not really sure what to write! Review please! Sorry if there's bad grammar but I have no time to check this and I'm really busy (bad excuse, I know!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews and huge apologies for not updating! I know I said I would update earlier and I'm sorry for updating, and the worst part is I don't even have an excuse for not updating. I am truly ashamed. My only real excuse is that the Olympics are SO captivating! If you support Team USA review for me! (This is random but I also support France, Canada, Great Britain, Italy, and Germany along with many others… but mainly the USA!). Anyway, on with the story. Oh and the part in italics is directly from the Red Pyramid. All of that writing goes to Mr. Riordan seeing as though he wrote it as well ad PJO.**

**~~~~~~~~~ "Men Ask for Directions (and Other Signs of the Apocalypse) chapter 35 TCK book one~~~~**

**Thoth Pov**

**Chapter**

**-The-**

**Fourth**

After rushing through the university in a rather undignified matter and crashing through the door to my office I sighed as I surveyed my office. _*the celling rose at least ten meters, with one side of the office all windows, looking out over the Memphis skyline. Metal stairs led up to a loft dominated by an enormous telescope. The other walls of the office were crammed with bookshelves. Work tables over flowed with _random odds and ends_- chemistry sets, half-assembled computers, stuffed animals with electrical wires sticking out of their heads. The room smelled strongly of cooked beef _with a very smoky, tangy scent. (I'd been practicing my barbequing skills a lot lately.) _Half a dozen long necked birds- ibises- sat behind desks typing on laptop computers with their beaks.* _They were helping me complete some of mypapers. There was also a group of hollering baboons passing around a basketball. (I always kept them inside when I wasn't in my office.)

I groaned in horror as I realized I'd have to clean all of this before four! Then, after a sudden realization, I slapped myself on the forehead. I was a _god_, and an Egyptian one at that, I could just use magic to clean most of it. So I went around muttering spells and commanding things to tuck themselves away in drawers or closets. My books straitened themselves on their shelves and the smell of barbeque was taken out of the room. Once every single thing was straightened up I turned to my last challenge, the ibises and baboons. After a moment's thought

I decided to turn them all into pictures and hang them on the wall; I would turn them back later. I grinned as I glanced around my office again, this time to see a clean office! But my smile soon vanished as I was faced with one last problem: what to do on my date, an um, meeting with Viola. I plopped down on a random chair to ponder my options.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "A Demon with Free Samples- chapter 27 TKC book one ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Athena Pov**

I was utterly and completely confused, to say the least. Thunder continued to rumble and boom around us and lightening was still flashing outside. The rest of the gods and goddesses had started whispering amongst them and looking in my direction. I stumbled back and gasped, "What are you talking about father?"

"That… man… he is an Egyptian! What were YOU doing with him?!" father growled leaning forward in his throne to look me in the eye.

I stuttered, which was also very unlike me, "I-I didn't know he was e-even Egyptian, father. We just me at a café and got along so well."

Father turned toward the picture and roared in anger as "Theodore" cast magic spells to clean up his office, even turning baboons and ibises into pictures! But the straw that broke the camel's back was when we all glimpsed the name written on the door. _DR. THOTH._ Everyone gasped including me as the realization dawned on us all. Theodore was Thoth, Egyptian god of wisdom and learning! I was falling for and Egyptian god, and Thoth at that.

That much must have been evident on my face when father looked at me because he boomed, "you are falling in love with an Egyptian! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EXSPRESSION!"

Poseidon began to make disapproving noises and most of the other gods and goddesses looked at each other completely shocked. "Well, well. Who would have guesses that goody too shoes Athena would be the one to finally break the rules!" teased Poseidon.

"You're one to talk barnacle brain! I didn't even know I was breaking the rules! I THOUGHT he was a normal mortal!" I defended myself.

"An Egyptian God; Athena. Is. In. love. With. An. Egyptian. God." Muttered Hera.

I was so angry that my irrational side got the better of me (yes, even I, Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, has a teeny tiny irrational side. But it's miniscule really!) I yelled, "So what if I like him? Just because he's an Egyptian and I'm Greek doesn't mean we can't be together! Just- please- give us a chance! Please, I beg of you father! Let me just see what will happen."

Father stiffened and looked around the room looking at each god in particular and stopping when his eyes landed on Aphrodite. I saw a pleading, yet serious look in her eyes. She knew something I didn't (which made me even angrier.) as she pleaded silently with Zeus to let Thoth and I be, to let us be together; at least for a while. Father glared off into space for a moment before meeting my eyes and muttering, almost inaudibly, "you may be with Thoth, at least for a while. But if he does anything wrong you are never to see him again. I will have the authority to end this… whatever you have that is going on between you too. In the meantime, do not let Thoth know you know his identity and do not let him know yours," then he whispered to me so that no one else could hear, "I will be watching."

I sighed with relief and smiled genuinely, "thank you father. You have made a fair choice." I bowed courteously and my father waved his hand, dismissing me.

I rushed from the throne room sending a grateful look towards Aphrodite before I was out of sight. I hurried to the elevator before remembering that I could flash out transport myself out; it would be much quicker than the elevator. Shut my eyes tight and when I opened them I was back in my hotel room faced with the challenge of what to wear.

I went into my room to go through the clothes I had brought when I noticed something out of place on my bed out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to see a beautiful lacy grey dress that matched my eye color. There was a sticky note lying on top of it that read:

_Athena,_

_ Since you chose to turn to me with your love life problem I have decided to help you out tonight. I looked through your wardrobe and there was absolutely nothing that would be fit for this evening. I thought this would go perfectly. Have fun tonight!_

_Aphrodite~~_

I blushed a little at the thought of the goddess of love and beauty going through my clothes. But it was still nice of her to help me out; maybe it wasn't such a terrible idea to get to her for help. I decided to shower first before leaving and when I stepped out I felt new a clean, even though I hadn't done anything to get dirty that day. I grinned as I stepped into the dress (that did happen to look quite amazing on me, not to brag!) and brushed my long hair out and left it down hanging around my shoulders. I only but on the tiniest bit of makeup and commanded my satchel to change into a white purse that went well with my dress. Finally I slipped on a pair of white flats with a small grey and white flower on the toe (also curtsey of Aphrodite.) I was finally ready to go, and I all I had to do was wait for Theodore (I still wasn't sure how to address him- as Thoth or Theodore- so I stuck with Theodore.)

**~~~~~~eh, I don't feel like adding a quote in here right now soo….yeah…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I know it's short but I'm in a terrible mood right now so, yeah. I won't update for a long while I'm very sorry. Just bear with me and when I find time I'll update. **

**A special thanks to GreekMusicCatLover117 for helping me out with Athena's clothes. I wouldn't have finished this without you! **


End file.
